Spellshine Gaiden - O coração de Lai Chee
by Margarida
Summary: UA. Primeiro Gaiden da fic Spellshine, escrita por Darkest Ikarus. Uma vida dedicada à espada, um coração dividido entre dois mundos...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

E seguindo uma tradição iniciada com Darkest Night, eu digo que tenho a imensa honra (quer moral!) de inaugurar a seção Gaiden de Spellshine, fic do nosso muito querido amigo e ficwritter Darkest Ikarus (só para a moral continuar em alta...). Neste primeiro gaiden, um pouco da história de Lai Chee, a espadachim de Rokugan, e seus triângulo – não triângulo junto de Ikki e Hyoga... Espero que curtam!

**Fic betada pelo Ikarus!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Rokugan, há cerca de três anos...**

Era uma manhã agradável de verão, a brisa corria pelo ar e movia seus cabelos para trás com certa suavidade. Sentia-se feliz em estar ali, junto de seu pai e irmãos. E um tanto empolgada também, afinal, era a primeira vez que adentrava o palácio do imperador, nunca em toda sua vida imaginara tanto luxo e beleza, ainda que estivessem no pátio interno do mesmo e não tivessem autorização para entrar pelos salões. No entanto, a sua empolgação não era simplesmente por estar ali.

Era porque enxergava ali mais do que uma simples visita. Era a oportunidade de toda uma vida que se descortinava diante de seus olhos negros, o leve brilho azul denunciava sua excitação. Caminhando logo atrás de seu pai e ao lado de um dos irmãos, postou-se em formação de fileira em um dos cantos do pátio, observando então a luta que se desenrolava no centro do pátio, onde dois homens se enfrentavam. Mas não era uma simples luta, ou uma briga sem motivos.

Aqueles homens lutavam por uma chance de fazer parte do exército do imperador de Rokugan. Quem sabe até mesmo integrar sua guarda pessoal. E aquele era um sonho que Lai Chee daria tudo o que tinha e até o que não tinha para realizar.

Lai era uma jovem de quinze anos, órfã de mãe e criada pelo pai e três irmãos mais velhos, todos excelentes espadachins, uma tradição em sua família, algo que deveria fazer parte de seu sangue. Sim, porque a doce e aparentemente frágil Lai herdara a habilidade, agilidade e destreza para empunhar uma espada com porte e força. Até mesmo o pai dizia que a filha era a que melhor representava a tradição da família.

E lá estava ela, observando a luta, fascinada. Parecia muito atenta ao que estava acontecendo ali, naquele pátio. Como se mais nada além daquela luta merecesse sua atenção.

Então, subitamente, um giro em direção às colunas que estavam atrás de si e a espada que antes estava presa à sua cintura era empunhada, rente ao pescoço de um jovem rapaz de cabelos azuis escuros e olhos idem, que possuía uma cicatriz na testa e mãos na cintura, tencionando desembainhar sua espada.

-O que pretendia, aproximando-se de maneira tão sorrateira, senhor? – Lai perguntou, apertando a ponta da lâmina da espada contra o pescoço do rapaz.

-Curiosidade, a princípio... E confesso que não imaginei que perceberia minha aproximação.

-Ikki, o que está fazendo? – perguntou um outro rapaz, aproximando-se de ambos. Usava uma veste samurai e tinha um olhar muito sério.

-Nada de mais, Mestre Dohko. Me perdoe por interromper suas observações.

Encarando o recém chegado, Lai recolheu sua espada e prestou então uma reverência a ele, pois, como a maior parte da população de Rokugan, conhecia a boa reputação do samurai diante de si. Dohko, por sua vez, a observava com curiosidade.

-O que uma jovem como a senhorita faz, portando uma espada tão afiada quanto esta que possui?

-É minha, senhor. Meu pai me presenteou com ela quando completei quinze anos, há alguns meses.

Dohko olhou para as pessoas que Lai apontava e então viu seu pai e dois de seus irmãos, o outro já estava posicionado no centro do pátio para lutar. Foi então, que após alguns longos segundos, o samurai pediu que os dois aguardassem por um momento.

-A senhorita me parece ser uma jovem muito habilidosa... Não gostaria de nos dar uma mostra do que é capaz de fazer?

-Oh... – Lai supreendeu-se por um momento – Seria uma honra, Mestre Dohko.

-Ikki, poderia fazer as honras?

O rapaz soltou um grunhido de insatisfação, ele teria que lutar com uma garota? Mas, como não pretendia contrariar Dohko, se encaminhou ao centro do pátio, Lai o seguiu, recebendo um sorriso de incentivo do irmão que iria lutar.

Posicionaram-se frente a frente e, ao sinal de um dos soldados, a luta estava pronta para começar. Lai empunhou sua espada, encarando Ikki, que por sua vez não se fez de rogado ou a deixou esperando, quanto mais rápido fosse, mais rápido acabaria com aquilo.

Mas, para sua surpresa, Lai bloqueou o primeiro golpe e girou para a direita, atacando-o. Ikki conseguiu bloquear a jovem, mas ela girou novamente, desta vez para a esquerda e o golpeou novamente. Um novo bloqueio de Ikki, ela saltou um passo para trás, o rapaz a atacou, Lai escorregou para o chão e com uma espécie de cambalhota, golpeou a perna de Ikki, que saltou a tempo de evitar o golpe.

Assistindo a tudo, Dohko sorria a cada golpe dado e bloqueado pela jovem espadachim. E assim a luta correu, até que ambos giraram seus corpos e atacaram; a espada de Ikki estava no pescoço de Lai, a da jovem, em sua cintura. Se ambos não retesassem suas forças, estariam mortos.

Ela, sem sua cabeça. Ele, cortado ao meio.

Em sua posição, Dohko aproximou-se do pai de Lai e lhe disse algo, que fez o rosto do velho homem se iluminar em um largo sorriso e lágrimas virem aos olhos. Agradecendo com uma reverência, Lai deixou o centro do pátio e foi até ele, sendo recebida com um abraço.

-Minha pequena Lai, meus parabéns! Você conseguiu...

-Consegui o quê, meu pai?

-Sua técnica é muito boa, minha jovem... – Dohko disse, sorrindo para ela – É parte do exército de nosso imperador.

Sem saber como reagir, Lai Chee abriu a bocas para falar algo, mas ficou muda. Estava realmente emocionada.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Horas depois, dentro do palácio, Lai acompanhava Dohko por um grande corredor, Ikki os acompanhava. E o rapaz não parecia muito feliz com a escolha da jovem.

-Eu mereço ao menos uma explicação, Mestre Dohko! Por que escolheu esta garota e não um dos homens que vieram até o palácio, mais fortes e mais experientes?

Dohko estancou o passo, encarando Ikki. Lai também parou de caminhar, observando os dois rapazes, sem entender muito bem o que considerava uma falta de respeito de Ikki com Dohko.

-Ikki, você como guarda costas pessoal do imperador sabe bem que não podemos estar junto dele 24 horas de nosso dia. E mais do que isso, existem certas ocasiões que não podemos sequer estarmos próximos ou mesmo participarmos e que muitas vezes não temos como nos disfarçar para protegermos a ele.

-Sim, eu sei muito bem disso, Mestre Dohko, mas ainda não entendi aonde quer chegar.

- Srta. Lai Chee? – Dohko a chamou e a jovem prontamente respondeu-lhe.

-Sim, Mestre Dohko.

-Diga-me, se você fosse um homem e visse nosso imperador na companhia de uma jovem de traços delicados e frágeis como os seus, o que pensaria?

-Bem... Se não conhecesse a princesa de Rokugan, poderia pensar se tratar dela. Se a conhecesse, então eu pensaria se tratar de uma concubina, Mestre Dohko.

-Exatamente, Srta. Lai Chee... E por sua resposta, acaba de nos mostrar que a escolha que fiz foi a mais acertada.

Compreendendo o raciocínio de Dohko, Ikki baixou o olhar e retomou a caminhada. E Lai, extasiada, entendera sua posição a partir daquele momento. Mais do que um "soldado" do exército do imperador, ela seria parte de sua guarda pessoal.

Junto daquele rapaz tão intrigante e áspero de nome Ikki.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Rokugan, tempos atuais…**

Era tarde da noite, talvez perto da meia-noite. A luz das estrelas, refletidas pela lua, entrava pela janela semi-aberta de seu quarto, onde havia uma pequena vela acesa. Sentada sobre seus pés, de frente para um espelho, uma jovem escovava os cabelos pacientemente, preparando-se para dormir. Até ouvir duas batidas leves na porta.

Levantou-se e então abriu a porta, encontrando um jovem rapa parado à sua frente, fitando-a com intensidade, o que a fez baixar os olhos.

-Aconteceu algo, senhor Ikki?

-O imperador solicita sua presença, Srta. Lai Chee.

Assentindo, a jovem seguiu Ikki em silêncio, ainda de cabeça baixa, em sinal de respeito. Foram alguns minutos de caminhada, até que pararam à frente da porta do quarto do imperador.

-Retornarei pela manhã para levá-la de volta aos seus aposentos, Srta.

-Sim, senhor... – respondeu Lai, e o rapaz já estava se afastando quando ela o chamou de volta – Senhor Ikki!

-Sim?

-Onde a deixou?

-No tatame próximo à mesa de chá.

-Obrigada.

Inspirando fundo, Lai bateu à porta e quando ouviu a voz do imperador, entrou no quarto, sorrindo. Shun estava sentado sobre os pés, à mesa onde o chá os aguardava para ser saboreado. Prestando reverências, a jovem sentou-se do lado oposto, servindo a ambos.

-Não consegue dormir, Shun? – ela perguntou, e todas as vezes que o chamava apenas pelo nome, era inevitável pensar que se Ikki ouvisse, sua cabeça iria rolar pelo chão.

-Estou sem sono, Lai... São tantas coisas para pensar e governar que chego a ficar com dor de cabeça.

-Eu ainda acredito que seja uma boa ideia formar um conselho de sábios para ajudá-lo com algumas questões. Centralizar todo poder e decisão pode ser ruim para sua saúde.

-Mas tenho Nuuma para me ajudar, Lai.

A jovem assentiu, embora não gostasse muito da conselheira que estava sempre por perto e em todo lugar. Mas Shun confiava tanto naquela mulher que Lai ainda não se atrevera a lhe dizer sua opinião a respeito, embora Mestre Dohko dissesse que ela, como parte da guarda pessoal do imperador, possuísse tal direito.

-Não me chamou aqui para falarmos sobre questões do império, não é mesmo Shun? – perguntou Lai, desviando o assunto para algo que fosse mais agradável para ambos.

-Tem razão, Lai. É que hoje senti vontade de ouvir mais uma daquelas histórias bonitas que seu pai lhe contava quando criança!

Lai Chee riu, pensando em qual história poderia agradar mais ao imperador. Eram contos lendários, a maior parte sobre aventuras de grandes guerreiros ou romances açucarados, histórias contadas para distrair a mente e o coração. Shun as adorava, desde a primeira que havia lhe contado.

Quando fora escolhida por Mestre Dohko para fazer parte da guarda do imperador, Shun havia acabado de alçar tal posto. Lai ainda se lembrava bem de seu jeitinho de criança tímida quando o vira pela primeira vez, Shun tinha apenas 11 anos e toda a responsabilidade de governar uma nação em suas costas. Por um momento, havia sentido pena daquele menino.

A primeira noite quer passara ao lado dele servira para dar início a uma bela e gostosa amizade, cheia de cumplicidade e algumas traquinagens. Como da vez em que conseguiram driblar a vigilância de Ikki e brincar na chuva que caía há dias em Rokugan, rolando pela grama e lama, ou quando, no dia seguinte, ambos estavam doentes, de cama.

Por diversas noites Shun dormira abraçado a si com medo de relâmpagos e trovões, ou assustado porque insistira em ouvir histórias mais sombrias. Bolhas de sabão, brincar com sombras, correr até perder o fôlego, se esconder para que o outro pudesse encontrar... Brincadeiras de criança. E que, na maior parte do tempo, estavam fora do alcance do jovem imperador.

Com o jovem imperador deitado, com a cabeça apoiada em seu colo, Lai lhe afagava os cabelos e contava uma história sobre um jovem de um reino distante, que vivia diversas aventuras pelos mares bravios, quando seus ouvidos bem treinados ouviram um barulho estranho, vindo do lado de fora do quarto. Imediatamente, parou a narrativa.

-O que foi, Lai?

-Acho que ouvi algo, Shun.

Silêncio de ambos, mas nenhum barulho era ouvido. Mas Lai tinha certeza de que alguma coisa estava acontecendo do lado de fora do quarto. Pedindo a Shun que fizesse o mais absoluto silêncio, ela se levantou e pegou a espada, que estava escondida sob o tatame próximo à mesa de chá.

-O que vai fazer, Lai?

-Fale baixo, Shun...

Com cuidado, sem quase fazer barulho, Lai aproximou-se da porta do quarto e estava prestes a abrí-la quando, em um movimento rápido, uma das janelas do quarto foi aberta e um homem saltou para dentro do quarto, correndo em direção à Shun. Tinha uma adaga em mãos e movimentava-se rápido.

Com um movimento brusco, Lai empurrou Shun para o chão, atrás de um biombo que estava próximo e atacou o estranho com sua espada. Ágil, o rapaz fugiu do primeiro golpe, a jovem foi para cima dele novamente, mas ele se abaixou e a atacou com a adaga, cortando sua perna na altura de uma das coxas. Lai sentiu a dor, mas conseguiu chutá-lo, no susto ele largou a adaga.

Ele estava no chão, Lai foi para cima dele, mas o rapaz foi rápido e chutou o estômago da jovem, ela deu alguns passos para trás e largou a espada por um instante. Rolando pelo chão, o rapaz pegou sua adaga de volta e estava novamente em direção ao imperador quando um chute de Lai o fez recuar, a garota o atacou novamente com chutes e alguns socos, até que ele se aproximou da janela por onde entrara. Por um segundo, a luz da lua e das estrelas iluminou seus olhos azuis, ele sorriu para Lai e, quando estava prestes a saltar de volta para fora, uma espada foi prensada contra suas costas.

-Aonde pensa que vai, seu bastardo? – perguntou Ikki, apertando a ponta da espada contra suas costas, enquanto que Lai, já de posse de sua espada, a mantinha contra o pescoço do estranho.

De pé, suando e um tanto assustado, Shun estava parado atrás de Lai. Aquela não havia sido a primeira tentativa de assassinato contra a sua pessoa, mas, nunca antes havia sido atacado por um homem que parecia ser um estrangeiro.

-Leve este homem para a prisão, Ikki.

-Senhor, ele deve morrer... Este bastardo tentou matá-lo, Iluminado.

-A mando de alguém, Ikki, e nós precisamos saber quem.

Mesmo contrariado, Ikki assentiu e alguns homens pegaram o estranho, amarrando seus pulsos e o levando para o calabouço. Somente então Lai recolheu sua espada e se voltou para Shun, que agora parecia assustado.

-Você está bem, Shun?

-Estou... – ele disse, tentando parecer firme. Para logo em seguida fraquejar e agarrar Lai em um abraço assustado.

A jovem espadachim largou a espada e o abraçou, afagando seus cabelos e tentando acalmá-lo com suas palavras doces. Fechou os olhos, mas, para sua surpresa, uma imagem surgiu em sua mente.

Os olhos azuis intensos daquele estranho, que por um momento a luz da noite havia revelado para si.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Na manhã seguinte, Lai Chee decidiu contrariar toda e qualquer ordem de Ikki e seguiu para a prisão. Seu abdômen ainda doía, o corte em sua coxa direita latejava um pouco, mas ela precisava ir até lá. Precisava ver aquele homem, tentar saber algo sobre suas intenções.

Saber quem ele era, de onde viera. E, principalmente, por que seus olhos e seu sorriso não a deixavam pensar em algo além.

Quando ela se aproximou da cela, um dos soldados que faziam a guarda abriu a cela e se afastou, dando-lhe passagem. A pedido dela, os homens que ali estavam foram para o início do corredor, ela queria falar com aquele homem a sós.

Era um rapaz forte, usava roupas estranhas e um tanto quentes para o clima de Rokugan. Os cabelos loiros caíam pelos ombros e estavam sujos e desgrenhados, os braços estendidos, amarrados à parede por correntes. Parecia cansado ou algo assim, estava de cabeça baixa e olhos fechados.

-Qual o seu nome?

Ao ouvir a voz feminina, o rapaz abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça. E então viu a mesma jovem da noite anterior, a lhe fitar com intensidade. Sorriu novamente.

-Eu não sabia que a concubina do imperador era tão forte e sabia como empunhar uma espada.

-Responda minha pergunta.

-Se eu lhe disser meu nome, me dirá o seu?

-Talvez.

-Hyoga.

-De onde vem?

-Não me disse seu nome.

-Lai Chee.

-Bonito, assim como a senhorita... Oh, eu posso ser morto por elogiar a concubina do imperador?

-Apenas responda minhas perguntas, Hyoga! De onde vem?

-Aproxime-se, Lai Chee.

-O quê?

-Não posso falar alto, ou aqueles soldados podem ouvir. Mas uma jovem bonita como você tem direito de saber a resposta.

Lai ponderou por um momento, mas acabou cedendo, afinal, o que ele poderia fazer a ela estando amarrado junto à parede? E, além disso, poderia lhe dar um soco ou chute ou mesmo gritar para os guardas. Abaixou-se até ficar na altura de Hyoga, que estava de joelhos. Ele levantou mais um pouco a cabeça e então falou, em voz baixa.

-Se não sou morto por te elogiar... Posso ser morto por outra coisa...

E então, para surpresa de Lai, ele a beijou. Um leve toque de lábios, ela se afastou dele rapidamente, quase caindo para trás de susto. Com a movimentação, os guardas voltaram para ver o que estava acontecendo, Hyoga tinha um largo sorriso e Lai saía da cela, com uma das mãos sobre a boca.

Quando já estava no pátio do palácio, encontrou Ikki, que logo percebeu que havia algo de errado com ela. Interpelando-a, o rapaz a segurou por um dos braços.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa, Srta. Lai?

-Nã – não, senhor... Está tudo bem.

-Tem certeza? Não me parece bem.

-Eu... Eu vou para meus aposentos, estarei por lá caso o imperador precise de mim.

Soltando-se de Ikki, Lai foi em direção aos salões internos do palácio. O rapaz ainda ficou um tempo observando-a, uma pequena veia pulsava em sua testa, a garota estava escondendo alguma coisa. E ele odiava que fizessem isso com ele.

Mais do que isso, odiava que Lai não confiasse nele o suficiente para lhe contar o que se passava com ela.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Continua…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Segundo capítulo e somente uma coisa a dizer: Owwwwn, Ikki...

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_-Você é um guerreiro habilidoso, Hyoga, e de muito valor para nosso reino... E, na atual situação em que se encontra nosso mundo, a sua bravura é mais do que nunca uma preciosidade. Assim como sua lealdade à Asgardia..._

_O rapaz encarava a mulher que lhe falava com um ar um tanto desconfiado, o que Runa queria dizer com aquelas palavras, usando da voz macia para rodeá-lo?_

_-O que exatamente quer comigo, Runa?_

_-Nosso mundo está prestes a enfrentar uma grande batalha por poder, Hyoga... Wyvern está corrompido e avança sobre os demais reinos, Samad já esta sob seus domínios. Se Asgardia não se unir, seremos os próximos. Precisamos lutar e mostrar aos demais reinos do que somos capazes, que possuímos força o suficiente para dominar e não sermos dominados._

_-Ainda não entendi aonde quer chegar com esta conversa._

_-Nosso rei, Durval, decidiu agir e expandir os domínios de Asgardia para além de nossas fronteiras geladas, como uma forma de mostrar a Wyvern que não nos dobraremos diante deles. Para tanto, marcharemos contra Rokugan e os atacaremos._

_-A nação – ilha? Mas Asgardia sempre manteve excelentes relações diplomáticas e comerciais com Rokugan, por quer atacá-los? Além disso, seria uma guerra praticamente perdida, enfrentar os samurais de Rokugan é uma idiotice sem tamanho._

_-Não necessariamente, Hyoga, e por isso precisamos de você... Um samurai sem um mestre é um renegado, um homem sem honra... Se nos livrarmos do mestre dos samurais de Rokugan, teremos uma vantagem sobre eles._

_-Está me pedindo para... – Hyoga finalmente entendeu o que Runa de fato lhe dizia - ... Para matar o imperador Shun?_

_-Exatamente, Hyoga... Não há guerreiro melhor para este pequeno serviço. É inteligente, conhece bem a nação – ilha e sabe como ser silencioso e letal._

_-Eu não posso fazer isso!_

_-E seu eu lhe disser que será bem recompensado? Que posso... – Runa sorriu e seu olho esquerdo brilhou furiosamente - ... Posso realizar seu desejo mais profundo como pagamento por seu trabalho._

_Hyoga abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas calou-se. Conhecia a reputação de Runa, todos em Asgardia sabiam o quão poderosa era a feiticeira conselheira do rei Durval. Seria mesmo capaz de realizar o que ele tanto desejava? Trazê-la de volta?_

_-Eu... Eu farei o que for preciso, Runa._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Preso naquela cela fria, escura e úmida, nada restava a Hyoga senão suas lembranças, principalmente a mais recentes, antes de partir de Asgardia rumo à Rokugan. Nesses momentos, o coração apertava e chegava a queimar de dor. Havia falhado miseravelmente na missão confiada a si por Runa. E agora, o que faria? E pior, como ela estaria, sozinha, esquecida em seu leito de descanso eterno? Pequenas lágrimas começavam a se formar em seus olhos, ele os fechou e baixou a cabeça. Não percebeu que alguém se aproximava da cela.

-Para alguém que invadiu o palácio sem ser visto e quase conseguiu matar o imperador, você me parece um tanto acabado...

Abriu os olhos e viu parado junto à grades da cela um jovem samurai, usando vestes em tanto luxuosas, encarando-o com os olhos acinzentados. Preferiu ignorá-lo solenemente.

-Oh, sim, tente ignorar minha presença, meu caro, mas adianto que será difícil... Ninguém consegue se manter indiferente à beleza e astúcia de Inari.

-E às suas piadas também, não é Inari?

Ah, sim, aquela voz que lhe chegava aos ouvidos merecia um tanto de sua atenção e Hyoga voltou a abrir os olhos e viu Lai – Chee se aproximar da cela, postando-se ao lado do rapaz.

-Ora, a que devemos a honra de sua visita, Lai?

-Vim até aqui para verificar como está nosso prisioneiro. E também conversar com ele.

-Então, compartilhamos a mesma ideia. Venha, vamos entrar e nos sentar, quem sabe tomarmos juntos uma xícara de chá.

Inari abriu a cela, havia pegado as chaves com um dos soldados carcereiros. Dando passagem para Lai, que revirava os olhos diante das palavras e atitudes sempre tão impertinentes de Inari, ambos entraram e se sentaram em um banco de madeira, de frente para Hyoga. Ele, por sua vez, abriu seu melhor sorriso para a jovem espadachim, enquanto que Lai tentava se manter indiferente. Tarefa um tanto difícil, principalmente quando sua mente fazia questão de lembrá-la do beijo que aquele rapaz lhe dera...

-Devo ser alguém de muita importância aqui em Rokugan para receber de uma só vez a concubina do imperador e um de seus samurais em minha cela.

-Tenha certeza de que sua importância se resume à sua tentativa de assassinato, asgardiano. E acredite, se estamos aqui é porque decidimos lhe dar mais uma chance de falar, antes de Ikki vir interrogá-lo.

-E, seu eu fosse você, falaria conosco. Os métodos de persuasão que Ikki utiliza são bem mais grotescos que os nossos. – completou Inari, encarando Hyoga.

-O que posso dizer a respeito? Estava cumprindo ordens.

-Ordens de quem? E por qual motivo?

-Ordens superiores. Quanto aos motivos, dizem respeito a mim, apenas.

Enquanto Hyoga e Inari travavam seu pequeno diálogo, Lai observava o asgardiano. Ele parecia falar sem hesitar, respostas curtas e prontas, mas... Havia algo além, uma leve inflexão em sua voz, uma sombra em seus olhos ao se recusar a falar sobre seus motivos.

Havia algo além naquela história. Uma questão pessoal, talvez?

-Rokugan e Asgardia sempre mantiveram boas relações entre si... – Lai disse, calmamente. Resolvera arriscar uma informação que poderia ser verdadeira – Mas ouvi rumores sobre uma grande guerra se aproximando de seu reino, assim como uma vontade de seu rei de expandir seus domínios. Foi por isso que recebeu ordens para matar o imperador Shun?

Hyoga nada disse, mas manteve seu olhar fixo na jovem, era como se não soubesse, por um momento, o que fazer. Lai, então, se levantou e saiu da cela sem mais nada a dizer, seguida por Inari, que ficou sem entender nada. E odiava ser o último a saber ou entender as coisas.

-Lai, espere! – ele a alcançou no pátio interno do palácio – O que foi aquilo, no calabouço?

-O que disse é verdade, Inari, eu soube por um comerciante que passou por Rozan quando fui visitar meu pai e meus irmãos. Meu palpite é de que esse asgardiano foi enviado por Durval para matar o imperador Shun e desestabilizar Rokugan, facilitando assim uma invasão por parte de Asgardia.

-Você pode estar certa, Lai. E acredito que ele tenha dúvidas quanto à legitimidade deste ato.

-Como assim?

-Acha que não percebi a hesitação na voz dele quando se recusou a nos dizer os motivos que o fizeram vir até Rokugan? Ele esconde algo que coloca em xeque a sua "missão".

-Para quem se importa tanto somente consigo mesmo, até que observou bem o prisioneiro. – Inari fez uma careta de desagrado para Lai, que deu de ombros – Bem, preciso me retirar. Com licença, Inari.

Dando as costas para o samurai, Lai – chee saiu pelo pátio, mas não se recolheu aos seus aposentos como sempre. Estava decidida a conversar com mestre Dohko, um assunto de extrema importância a tratar com ele.

Sabia que em breve ele sairia em uma jornada longe de Rokugan, em uma missão dada pelo imperador. E Lai desejava acompanhá-lo.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Alguns dias depois...**

Já estava quase tudo acertado para a viagem, Dohko apenas finalizava alguns preparativos e instruções que deixaria para Shiryu, Gembu e Ikki, que cuidariam da proteção do imperador Shun. Ao mesmo tempo, Inari, a princesa Oichi, e também as três garotas que estavam presas no calabouço do palácio cuidavam de arrumar suas coisas para acompanhar o samurai naquela jornada.

-Mestre Dohko? – ele ouviu a voz de Lai a chamá-lo e parou o que fazia, deixando papéis e outras coisas sobre a mesa em que se apoiava. Com um sinal, pediu que ela se aproximasse e assim Lai o fez.

Sentando-se de frente para o rapaz, ela o encarou com aqueles olhos cheios de intenções que todos ao seu redor conheciam, o que poderia ser uma tremenda armadilha para Dohko.

-O que deseja, Lai?

-Mestre, desde que o senhor me autorizou a acompanhá-lo em sua jornada que estive pensando em algo que me preocupa.

-E o que seria?

-Quem irá nos guiar em nossa viagem? Nunca nenhum de nós saiu de Rokugan, não conhecemos os demais reinos.

-Uma das prisioneiras, a de nome Idris, não é daqui, veio de Samad. Ela pode ser nossa guia.

-Mas e se ela não conhecer todos os caminhos que necessitamos percorrer, como faremos?

-Lai... – Dohko suspirou – Eu a conheço o suficiente para saber que esta conversa tem algum propósito. O que exatamente você quer?

-Mestre, eu... Eu pensei que poderíamos ter um outro guia nesta jornada, alguém que disse conhecer o caminho e o lugar para onde devemos ir.

-Lai, você não está falando sobre o tal Hyoga, está? Lembre-se que ele tentou matar nosso imperador!

-Eu sei, mestre Dohko, jamais me esquecerei desse fato. Mas ele pode ser útil em nossa jornada e, além disso, levando-o conosco, o manteremos longe do imperador e constantemente vigiado. O que ele poderá fazer sozinho contra nosso grupo?

Dohko ponderou por um momento, refletindo sobre tudo o que Lai lhe dissera. Era uma iniciativa arriscada, o asgardiano poderia tentar fugir e retornar para matar o imperador, mas... Ele realmente poderia saber o caminho para a Terra Santa e ser útil ao grupo.

-Falarei com nosso imperador, Lai, e pedirei a ele permissão para levar o prisioneiro conosco. – ele decidiu-se, por fim.

Levantando-se, a jovem fez uma reverência ao mestre e saiu, um leve rubor tomando conta de sua face.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Naquela mesma noite, enquanto se preparava para dormir, Lai ouviu as costumeiras duas batidas na porta de seu quarto. Ajeitando a faixa de seu quimono, ela abriu a porta e lá estava Ikki, encarando-a, como das demais vezes que a procurava. Mas daquela vez seria diferente.

-Pois não, senhor Ikki?

-Eu... Eu poderia entrar?

-Entrar? Não está aqui porque o imperador solicita minha presença?

-Me deixe entrar, por favor.

Ainda desconfiada do que o guarda – costas do imperador poderia querer e ao mesmo tempo curiosa, Lai o deixou entrar. Ikki, o fez e fechou a porta atrás de si, rodeando a jovem espadachim. Ela ficou observando-o por um tempo com um olhar baixo, sem nada dizer, em sinal de respeito. Até que Ikki parou à sua frente e ela, incerta, levantou um pouco os olhos. A luz das velas acesas o deixava com um ar ainda mais sério do que o normal.

-Por que não me olha nos olhos, Lai? – ele perguntou por fim, erguendo com uma das mãos o queixo da garota, até que, com o movimento, os olhos negros dela o fitavam. Então, ele soltou seu rosto.

-Porque é uma autoridade, senhor Ikki, e aprendi desde muito cedo a demonstrar respeito.

Ikki soltou um pequeno grunhido, mas nada disse. Lai continuou a sustentar o olhar, uma vez que fora o próprio rapaz que a fizera encara sua face e seus olhos. Foram longos segundos até Ikki se afastar, caminhando até a janela do quarto, observando o jardim de inverno, seu perfil iluminado pela luz das estrelas. Mas Lai não se moveu de onde estava.

-Diga-me... É por este mesmo motivo que não sorri para mim?

-Como? – Lai perguntou, um tanto confusa. O que Ikki queria com aquela conversa estranha?

-Não foi nada... – ele desconversou, não estava ali para uma conversa banal ou sem sentido com a jovem espadachim - Eu vim até aqui para lhe trazer algo.

Com um movimento rápido, o rapaz retirou de sua cintura uma bainha curta feita de couro trabalhado, de onde se sobressaía o cabo dourado de uma adaga. Esticando o braço, ele a entregou para Lai, que pegou o objeto observando com os olhos arregalados os entalhes que enfeitavam o cabo. Era o desenho da lendária ave Fênix, que renascia de sua próprias cinzas ao final de cada ciclo de vida, tornando-se assim imortal.

-Por que está me entregando a sua adaga?

-Por que lhe será útil em sua viagem, Srta. Lai. Uma adaga é uma arma de fácil manuseio, pode precisar de uma se por um acaso perder sua espada em uma luta.

-Mas, senhor Ikki, esta é a adaga que pertencia ao seu tataravô, é uma relíquia de seu clã! Eu... Eu não posso aceitar.

Lai tentou devolver a adaga ao rapaz, mas ele recusou, cruzando os braços. A jovem ainda ficou um tempo segurando o objeto no ar, sem entender muita coisa.

-Sei que é uma relíquia, mas quero que fique com ela. Considere-a um motivo pessoal para voltar salva à Rokugan.

-Motivo pessoal?

-Sim... – ele descruzou os braços e se aproximou de Lai, encarando-a demoradamente – Eu estarei esperando a sua volta e a devolução da minha adaga...

Olhos nos olhos, Ikki estava perigosamente perto, o coração de Lai começou a bater acelerado, parecia até que saltaria por sua boca. Ele iria mesmo... Beijá-la? O rapaz aproximou seus lábios da boca da garota, mas, ao contrário do que ela imaginava, ele parou a poucos centímetros de distância.

-Eu vou esperar pelo seu sorriso, Lai... – ele disse com a voz rouca, desviando seus lábios para o ouvido da jovem.

Então, sem dizer mais nada, ele se afastou e saiu do quarto, deixando uma aturdida Lai- chee para trás.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Continua...


End file.
